Main Page
Program Index All programs in alphabetical order. Category Indexes The category indexes below are created from the alphabetical Program Index listing. Create a new entry in the alphabetical Program Index page, above, use the Internal Link button (AB), save, then click on the new link you have created to enter a description of the program. BUSINESS-HOME DESKTOP FILE UTILITIES GRAPHICS INTERNET MULTIMEDIA ORGANIZERS PORTABLE APPS PROGRAMMING SECURITY SYSTEM UTILITIES TEXT WEB DESIGN GAMES Special category pages Freeware Anti-Viruses Freeware Anti-Spyware Freeware Anti-Trojans Freeware Anti-Keyloggers Freeware Anti-Rootkits Freeware Firewalls Freeware Behavior blockers Freeware Sandboxes Freeware Virtualization Freeware Security analysis tools Freeware Hardening tools Freeware Blocklists Freeware security services (excluding virus scanners) Freeware Anti-Phishing Lists of online scanners External links LINKS to other good freeware sites. The Forum Help desk and the Watercooler Background This catalog of freeware was created to inform people about the best freeware programs, with detailed descriptions of the programs, data about current version number, homepage and download locations for the programs. This list of freeware programs was initially started by participants of the newsgroup alt.comp.freeware and related groups, but we hope that a lot of other people will help out in building up this list of very good freeware programs, and that even more people will have use for this resource for people who are looking for good freeware programs. Freeware of the month FlightGear A fantastic freeware flight simulator. Note that this program is listed in the alphabetical program list, Program Index among all other programs as: FlightGear GAMES: Flight Simulator Please enter all games like that, in the alphabetical list of all programs, the Program Index Where to start Add new programs into the alphabetical index, the Program Index. Choose one of the main categories for the new program, and add an explanation in a few words, like: FlightGear GAMES: Flight Simulator Make only the program name into a link. Use capital letters for the category. Then save the alphabetical list. Use the new link you have created from the program name, this takes you to an empty page, and write a description of the program there. Save the description. You can open it and edit it more if needed. The category indexes will be created from the alphabetical listing, so make sure you give the new program a suitable category so it will appear in one of the category indexes to the left, which are generated from the alphabetical listing, the Program Index. Update descriptions When you know that there is a new version of a program, or there is some other need to update a description, please do that. Or add screenshots, write about how to use the program or what this program is very good at. We will search the alphabetical listing for all lines which contain the string GAMES: and put those lines in the GAMES index below. In that way we can create all category indexes below automatically. You can also enter a program in a category manually, because it could take some time before somebody creates the category indexes from the alphabetical listing. Talk pages and forums Our forums are available through the Community portal in the navigation box. Talk pages can be used for more user to user discussions. To find somebody's talk page, look at one of his contributions and click on the Talk word after his signature or IP number. To communicate via talk pages can get very messy and confusing, so it is probably better to use the Watercooler forum for general discussions between participators. Click the Discussion tab for more instructions.